darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Waratteiru
|- |style="padding: 7px"|'Player': Waratteiru ;). |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Name': Bishop Waratteiru. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Court': Spring. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Entitlement': Bishopric of Blackbirds. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Character Theme Song': "Impermanence" - Assemblage 23. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Presence': 4. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Mantle': 4. |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Wyrd': 4 |- |'Quote:' :"Not only does God play dice, but the dice are loaded." ::: - Chairman Yang |} * - Hair: Brown with blonde streaks. * - Eyes: Dark Brown * - Height: 6'2 * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks * - Physical Flaws: Long, thin fingers. * - Identifying Marks: A brown, oval birthmark on the neck. Wara is a tall, thin creature that dresses in the latest of Japanese fashions in spite of being very clearly and obviously located in a tiny, rural area of Ireland of all places. A smile constantly graces full, warm lips, and dark brown eyes glitter with secret mischief. Wara has a fairly athletic build, but this is tempered by an aura of frailty; the young asian doesn't appear to be able to throw many punches, merely take them. Wara's features are sharp, almost bird-like, but carry a compelling quality matched by a gleeful, arresting gaze. Oddly long fingers tap together with impressive dexterity, and an aura of bright confidence and youth practically drapes itself over the tall asian like a mantle. Those who spend much time in Wara's presence could swear they feel invigorated, renewed. * - Hair: Auburn * - Eyes: Dove Black * - Height: 6'5 * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks * - Physical Flaws: N/A * - Identifying Marks: A brown, oval birthmark on the neck. Wara's changeling appearance is ostentatious, to say the least. Bright, beautifully embroidered robes cling magnificently to the tall, almost regal changeling. Plumes of glossy feathers, mottled everywhere from dusky brown to shining black erupt from sleeves, necklines, and even around the ankles. Wara's eyes are wholly black and inky, like those of a dove's and the angular, birdlike features are softened somewhat with an expression of merriness and compassion. Wara seems to have an air that just encourages people to feel safe around the eccentric bird-thing, and Wara might often be seen around the Freehold doing just that: playing psychiatrist. * Mantle: Wara's mantle is particularly invigorating; people feel refreshed and renewed in Wara's presence; the sounds of birds singing and the tugs of a fragrant, gentle breeze are encountered in the presence of this deceptively old changeling, and flowers bloom through cracks in flagstones, burst into life at the passing of Wara's feet, and even grow through the weaker mantles of other changelings. The sounds of joyous laughter can sometimes be heard in Wara's presence, often mirroring the changeling's grinning eyes. Precious little is known of Wara's past, even by poor Wara. What little Wara knows is obscured by mists and half-truths, an unfortunate reminder of a Gentry's tampering with Wara's young mind. This is not discussed. Ever. Wara is now a Blackbird Bishop in high standing with all save most of the Summer Court. The reasons for this are rumored to be centered around a woman named Alsar, a person near-idolized by most of the Summer court and of which mysteriously disappeared months ago. There are rumors that Wara has a rather...interesting job at the Freehold. Almost a therapist, one might say. However, these rumors have Wara painted as a therapist of a more scandelous sort... Image:aspersorium.jpg|Wara's most treasured possession Image:wararobes.jpg|Magnificent clothing for a humble Bishop. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki Category:The Eternal Play: Our Beloved Actors